


Right Where She Was Meant To Be

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus is mentioned, Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has a few sleepless nights since her first encounter with Adam Taurus. Sometimes, her dreams, thoughts, and pain gets to her--she never intends to wake Blake, but Blake doesn't have any complaints.They've been through a lot together, after all--they were partners at Beacon, they're girlfriends now, and they love each other. They have full intentions of supporting each other however, whenever they need to--even if the sun has yet to rise.





	Right Where She Was Meant To Be

               Sometimes, Yang Xiao Long would have rather unpleasant dreams. They were of a woman, always in the distance, leaving her behind. She would see her running through half-lidded eyes and blurry vision, and she would pray that it wasn’t real.

               She prayed that none of it was real.

 

               But it was. It was  _ always _ real. She would wake up, touch her arm--now replaced by cold metal, and her heart would ache briefly. She would feel the fear, helplessness, and loss in her bones, radiating through every inch of her body. It would always send a chill down her spine. If she had been daydreaming and it came up, she would always freeze, stop dead in her tracks, and stare--her mind blanking, focused on nothing but the moment that she thought she was going to lose Blake--before she lost her arm, and  _ then _ Blake. Her arm would start to shake, and it would take almost everything she had to pull herself back to the present.

               But at night? It was worse. It was always  _ so _ much worse. She had lost countless hours of sleep before Blake came back, and of course, on some nights, she still did. But whenever those dreams--those  _ memories _ welled up, they would jolt her awake with fear, leaving her shaking and in a cold sweat, looking around anxiously--terrified, desperate, and feeling like she couldn't fight.

               And then she would look over to the other side of the bed--seeking comfort, still hoping that at least something was just a dream--and she would remember:

               It all happened. Not a damn second of that “dream” was  _ just _ a dream.

               But when her eyes laid on the sleeping figure of her girlfriend--the woman who ran away for so long, but came back--she would relax. She would fight back the stressed, lonely tears in her eyes, and slowly settle back into bed, scooting closer to Blake. Not close enough to disturb her, but close enough so that she could feel her warmth, watch her breathe, and see her there--next to her.

               Right where she was meant to be.

               Sure, her presence didn't cure the phantom pains--and of course, it didn't stop the nightmares, the flashbacks, the anxiety attacks, but it helped her. The knowledge that someone that she cared for so deeply--and someone that cared for her so deeply--came back, and was now by her side brought her ease and comfort. They supported each other, just as they had done before the battle at Beacon, and they would continue to support each other through everything that came at them.

               It would remind her of everything they had gone through--as individuals, as Beacon, and together. She was soothed by the fact that it was over--Adam Taurus wasn’t going to be a threat to either of them. He wouldn’t hurt them again--and if, by some ungodly, cruel twist of fate, he survived and somehow showed his face again, neither of them were alone--they would have each other, and there was  _ nothing _ that he could do that would stop them.

               Yang could only silently pray that he was gone forever. Just _hearing_ Blake sob after he died hurt her enough--she couldn’t even begin to imagine the toll it all had on _Blake_. She always said that she never wanted something like _this_ to happen, that she hoped Adam would change, maybe he would do better, be a less awful person.

               Of course, he never did.

 

               She dwelled too much on it all--on not only her own pain, but Blake’s--she drew a shaky breath, and tried to stop herself from shivering. A sob, muffled by her burying her face in her arm, was the first noise to pierce through the darkness.

               “Yang?” Blake hesitated, her voice still groggy with sleep--but clearly lucid. “What’s wrong?” She slowly raised herself--Yang could see her ears twitching and swiveling in the light that filtered in from the other room.

               “It’s nothing--” Yang started; she could see Blake’s ears fold back against her head when she responded. “Actually, just.” She sighed, slowly sitting up and resting her elbows against her knees. “I know you probably don’t wanna hear about it, but--it’s. It’s about Adam.”

               “If it’s something you have to say, I’m always willing to listen.” Blake reached out, her hand softly finding a place on her girlfriend’s hand and giving it a firm, but gentle and loving, squeeze. “I’m here for you.”

               “Thanks,” Yang exhaled rather shakily, turning her hand to hold Blake’s and return the squeeze. “Right now, it’s enough just knowing you’re here for me. We should probably get back to sleep soon, y’know?”

               “Are you sure?”

               “Yeah, I’m positive.” She leaned over, resting her head against Blake’s shoulder. “I can talk about it in the morning.”

               “Alright.” Blake placed a soft kiss on the top of the other’s head, wrapping an arm around her waist and slowly pulling her back to lay down once more. “If you change your mind, just wake me up.  _ Please _ .”

               “Don’t worry, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some nasty writer's block lately, so I decided to try and add more to a fanfic I started a few months back; if anyone wants to send some drabble/short fic requests to my tumblr (softsnowdrop), I would appreciate it A Ton tbh ; - ;


End file.
